41st Infantry Regiment (United States)
The U.S. 41st Infantry Regiment is a regiment of the United States Army. Its 1st Battalion is currently assigned to the 3rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division. Its 3rd Battalion is assigned to the 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division. History Civil War The 41st United States (Colored) Infantry Regiment was one of six segregated regiments (2 cavalry and 4 infantry) created in 1867 following the American Civil War to provide for African American participation in the defense of the United States. It was consolidated in 1869 with the 38th (Colored) Infantry Regiment to form the 24th (Colored) Infantry Regiment. 20th Century The modern 41st Infantry Regiment was initially formed on 20 June 1917 as Company A, 41st Infantry at Fort Snelling, Minnesota from soldiers of the 3rd Battalion, 36th Infantry Regiment. On 9 July 1918, the Regiment was assigned to the 10th Division at Camp Funston, Kansas, which was commanded by Leonard Wood. Here the 41st prepared for deployment to Europe to fight in World War I. In October 1918, the regiment sent an advance party to France to prepare for the deployment, however, the war ended in November so the regiment did not deploy. As part of the general demobilization following the war, the regiment was deactivated on 22 September 1921 at Camp Meade, Maryland.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-41in.htm It was reactivated on 15 July 1940 when the 1st Battalion, 41st Infantry was activated as Company A, 41st Infantry (Armored) at Fort Benning, Georgia. The 41st Infantry Regiment constituted the organic infantry of the newly formed 2nd Armored Division. The association between the 41st Infantry and the 2nd Armored Division lasted throughout World War II and continued through Operation Desert Storm The regimental motto is "Straight and Stalwart", the crest shows a blue shield with a round yellow circle and a castle representing its birthplace at Fort Snelling Minnesota. In the upper left corner a star representing a previous fort in Texas is depicted. The regiment has received four Presidential Unit Citations from WWII including one for leading the initial breakout in the Normandy Campaign and a later citation for actions in the invasion of Germany itself. Other Units called 41st *Organized 1861-08-10 at Harrisburg. 41st Pennsylvania Regiment Infantry, 12th PA Reserve Mustered out June 11, 1864 with soldiers transferring to the 109th. *Constituted 1866-07-28 in the Regular Army as the 41st Infantry *Organized 1866-12-25 at Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Consolidated 1869-03-15 with the 38th Infantry Regiment; consolidated units redesignated as 24th US Infantry Regiment. 1 Bn Lineage Constituted 15 May 1917 in the Regular Army as Company A, 41st Infantry Organized 20 June 1917 at Fort Snelling, Minnesota (41st Infantry assigned 9 July 1918 to the 10th Division; relieved 18 February 1919 from assignment to the 10th Division) Inactivated 22 September 1921 at Camp Meade, Maryland Activated 15 July 1940 at Fort Benning, Georgia, as Company A, 41st Infantry (Armored), an element of the 2d Armored Division Redesignated 8 January 1942 as Company A, 41st Armored Infantry Reorganized and redesignated 25 March 1946 as Company A, 41st Armored Infantry Battalion, an element of the 2d Armored Division Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Armored Rifle Battalion, 41st Infantry, and remained assigned to the 2d Armored Division (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1963 as the 1st Battalion, 41st Infantry Inactivated 15 June 1992 in Germany Activated 16 December 1992 at Fort Polk, Louisiana Inactivated 15 December 1995 at Fort Hood, Texas, and relieved from assignment to the 2d Armored Division Assigned 16 February 1996 to the 1st Armored Division and activated at Fort Riley, Kansas Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 1st Battalion, 41st Infantry Regiment Relieved 16 April 2007 from assignment to the 1st Armored Division and assigned to the 3d Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division Inactivated 15 March 2008 at Fort Riley, Kansas Activated 16 August 2009 at Fort Bliss, Texas Campaign Credits World War II: Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead); Sicily (with arrowhead); Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; Cease-Fire Southwest Asia: Campaigns to be determined Afghansitan: Operation Enduring Freedom Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for NORMANDY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for CHERBOURG *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for PUFFENDORF-ROER *Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for ARDENNES *Valorous Unit Award for IRAQ-KUWAIT 1991 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for IRAQ 2004-2005 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for AFGHANISTAN 2011-2012 *Army Superior Unit Award for 1997 *Belgian Fourragere 1940 **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in Belgium **Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the Ardennes References Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Indian Wars 0041 Category:African-American history of the United States military